1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to rugs, carpets, and other floor coverings. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to braided rugs and methods for making braided rugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crude hand-braided rugs were constructed as early as the 19th century. The tradition began with the need to cover bare floors economically with both warmth and beauty. Some of the first braided rugs in America were fashioned from scrap cloth and old clothes. Rugs constructed from wool material are commonly utilized, but these wool rugs are vulnerable to moth damage, lack sufficient durability, and possess other disadvantages.
There is a need for a more durable rug which is not vulnerable to moth damage.
There is a further need for an aesthetically pleasing rug or floor covering which may be reversible.